


Nanny Stannis and the tantrum-throwing teenager

by Corporate_Blood, Night_Lark



Series: Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Semi Seriously, Drabble, Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Joffrey Baratheon is a Little Shit, Poor Stannis Baratheon, Rivalry, Small Council Meeting, Stannis is already fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lark/pseuds/Night_Lark
Summary: The meeting continues and goes about as well as it can given who Stannis has to deal with.
Series: Stannis Baratheon and the most disastrous Small Council in creation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871917
Kudos: 3





	Nanny Stannis and the tantrum-throwing teenager

Stannis listened to the unhelpful bullshit pour out of the sellsword’s mouth and wondered whose bright idea it was to have this moron as Master of Whispers. So far none of the Small Council members had impressed him, although he admitted that the fact that anything got done with the amount of squabbling between members was a miracle. Since the beginning of the meeting when Stannis had broken up the infantile bickering between Joffrey and Bolton, the blond prince had been glaring daggers at the side of his head. He arched an eyebrow at his nephew, and Bronn was able to say a few more words before Joffrey exploded into the tirade that had been on the tip of his tongue since Stannis’s scolding.

“My father won the real war! He killed Prince Rhaegar, he took the crown, while you hid in Storms End! Why should I, the Crown Prince and future king, listen to a coward?” The lion cub roared, half rising out of his seat as he stared down his uncle. Bronn had become silent, his gaze drifting to the confrontation along with the others.

Stannis stared back, his demeanour and tone as stern as ever. “Whilst we’re in this room I speak on behalf of the King. You’ll do well to remember that, boy.”

Joffrey slammed a hand against the table, wincing ever so slightly as pain shot through his small fist. “I am your Prince!” His mouth foamed with anger.

“Fine. You’ll do best to remember that, _boy prince_.” A withering look made the boy wilt and he sat back down, wiping away the foam with his sleeve. Ramsay had an amused look on his face that Joffrey didn’t take kindly to. He growled insults the bastard’s way, the Northerner more than able to return them. With an inward sigh, Stannis got them all back on track.

* * *

What felt like many hours later the council disbursed, their meeting done for today. Bronn managed to slip past the Mountain and was first out the door, Euron hot on Clegane’s heels. Joffrey stormed past Ramsay with all the arrogance he could muster. Ramsay was out the door seconds after the boy prince. Qyburn exited in an unhurried fashion after a short bow to Stannis, leaving the door open behind him.

Stannis remained seated, slumping forward with his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his thread-bare hair. He had always squared up to whatever challenges duty brought him but to have such a weight as this on his shoulders was already taxing beyond belief. But is this not what he had wanted? A reward for his service in Robert’s Rebellion? _I would hardly call this a reward_ , he thought with a scoff.

The idea of bringing this up to Robert, handing over the pin and stepping down, did cross his mind. But, as he traced over the golden pin secured to his doublet, he couldn’t bring himself to throw in the towel that easily. He sat up, squaring his shoulders. He was ready to face the challenges.

And deal with the world’s most incompetent Small Council in the process.


End file.
